The invention relates to a method and apparatus for keyway cylinder plug removal tool, and more particularly to a cylinder plug removal tool that is especially effective for use in safety deposit boxes. With the keyway cylinder plug removal tool of the present invention, the safety deposit box can be quickly and efficiently opened by a professional locksmith with a minimum of damage to the box.
Safety deposit boxes are considered difficult open or xe2x80x9ccrackxe2x80x9d without the proper access keys. When a key is lost by a client or renter keyholder, a professional locksmith is typically called to open the box, hopefully with a minimum of damage to the lock mechanism. Conventionally, to open a safety deposit box without a renter key requires a skilled locksmith, who must perform several tedious and exacting steps to break open the lock mechanism. For even a skilled locksmith, this operation can be time consuming and difficult. The theft resistant deposit box is designed to thwart just such a effort. The opening can easily result in injury to the locksmith and expensive repairs to the deposit box and its lock mechanism.
The present invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.